Arenedelle U
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Elsa Arendell is entering her second year of college at the estinquished Arendelle University. She's looking forward to just another year of cramming her face in books. But when she meets a young man and a peculiar young girl Elsa may just be on the ride of her life. jocks, odd roomates and way to much homework are jsut a few thigns laying in wait for her at Arendelle dern!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hi guys! I have working on this for months, since way back in July I'd suppose. Anyhow, I don't think this idea has been done entirely if so I'm sorry. I'm in college so I thought hey! why not place my favorite characters here with me. Happy one year of Frozen every one! And Happy Thanksgivng!

~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Small fish in a Smaller pond ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa Arendelle looked at her piles of suit cases and sighed. She was getting ready to move into her dormitory apartment for the year, leaving her sister Anna to live in the off campus apartment alone. It wasn't far so her elder sister didn't worry and would always come on family nights and spend the night with her until winter and summer breaks. Arendelle University was a school for _gifted_ young students. Mortals could attend as well but usually it was to keep the magical away from the rest of the world. Elsa and Anna's Father Agdar Arendelle's family had owned the university for several generations, at least five Elsa could recall. Life was quiet in the City of Arendelle, Maine, so quiet they weren't even on the map, just nestled in the mountains overlooking the ocean. When a new comer found themselves there is was often by accident or passing through and liking the scenery, or fisherman looking to make their way in the world.

When her parents died three years prior in a cruise to the Bahamas' Elsa had been awarded her sister Anna's guardian. Anna was a senior in High School and was quite the opposite of reserved introverted Elsa. She had beautiful strawberry hair that she usually kept braided in two braids. Anna's dressing style was more loud and vibrant then elsa's too. She'd rather run around in pinks, blues and greens, mini skirts and tall knee socks, sometimes that didn't even match. Elsa herself liked to stay to the natural darker colors.

Elsa smiled slightly excited to be heading back to school, she loved Anna of course but she loved learning and being among others like her.

"Well you ready?" Anna came in with a green baggy vest and black tank-top under it with a floral design to he and a green pleated skirt and ballet flats her hair was up in a bun.

Elsa sighed slightly but smiled at her wearing a dark teal short dress with a short black jacket and flats her platinum blond hair tied up into a bun. "As I'll ever be sis." Elsa smiled back giving her a quick hug. "I'm gonna ride down there with you, El."

"How will you get back here Ann?" "I'll take the bus or walk silly." Anna laughed lightly. " I don't like you on that bus.." "Fine I'll walk." Anna shrugged grabbing one of Elsa's bags and hoisting it over her shoulder. Elsa was going to argue but instead just slipped on some fingerless gloves that were a deep blue ,to help keep her powers in check just one wrong move at times everything Elsa touched would turn into solid ice.

She went out looking at her silver porsche, making sure it was still as pristine and neat one speck out of place would irritate her like no tomorrow. "Elsa c'mon your car is fine." Anna shouted from the passenger seat.

Elsa took deep breath and got in checking over all the buttons and lights making sure everything was in order even her mirrors.

Finally,after driving Anna near insane, Elsa drove off, turning on the air conditioner, "It's a hot one today isn't it." Elsa huffed slightly not enjoying the unseasonally eighty degree weather.

"It reminds me of that one trip we took down to Florida and you got scared by that alligator!" Anna teased her older sister with a cheesy grin. "Oh stop it that thing was as big as Godzilla I swear!" Elsa said taking her hands off the wheel momentarily to stretch them apart to demonstrate the large size. "Yeah right the guy said it was only a baby!" "Oh what would you know you were a baby."

"I was ten." Anna said smartly leaning back putting her feet on the dashboard. "Anna what have I told you about doing that." The elder sister said with a frump tone.

Anna smirked slightly at her sister but that quickly changed to her rolling her eyes and sighing, "Fine." Elsa chuckled slightly and looked up, "Hey, wanna grab one more lunch before I go to school?"

"Elsa you act like you're a million miles away." Anna lamented slightly but smiled softly at her "Sure Sis." Elsa smiled softly and pulled into _Fore Street_ the sisters' favorite restaurant in all of Arendelle.

The sisters were greeted by a host who lead them to a secluded table in the back next to the large factory styled windows both ordering Seafood platters. Elsa ordering wine and Anna getting sweet tea, "You think you should be drinking wine when heading to college?" "Oh Anna, it isn't like _one _glass is going to plaster me." Elsa chuckled at her younger sister's nievity. Anna only nodded slightly when she caught something that better suited her attention a tall some what pale blond man looking somewhere around Elsa's age with a burly figure and a dog companion by his side. Anna blushed and waved to him getting one in return she quickly snapped back around to Elsa who just looked up at her oddly.

"Um, he is really cute." She gestured back to the window. Elsa looked and started chortling, "He is indeed." She started smirking and added, "But a bit old for you." "About your age Elsa." Elsa shrugged a bit patting her hand, "I'm sure theres plenty men at your school."

"Yeah jocks who just want to flex in the boys locker room." She huffed slightly. "Well college for you is next year so don't worry darling." The sisters spent the rest of their lunch talking about what they planned for the school year and soon the two were driving once more still chattering like chipmunks.

Elsa soon pulled up to the college and got out looking at anna, "Well here we are." she smiled meekly. "Here we are...I'll see you for fall break!" Anna quipped and hugged her tightly. Elsa kissed her cheek and watch her leave on the bus back home wishing her a safe journey.

then quickly went to the student registration got her ID taken and dorm key along with classes. She went to her plain dorm and sighed sitting down on the bed looking over at the other already occupied bed of her new roommate who was probably familiarizing herself with the campus. Elsa laid back and closed her eyes and thought of the semester to come.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 the roommate ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa opened her eyes groggily looking around realizing she was in her new dorm and sighed slightly. "There you are sleepy head." a sorta raspy voice said, Elsa crained her neck to the side and looked to see a girl with pale skin an oddly cropped black hair. Her clothes were a baggy blue shirt with a surfboard on it and overly large white vest with hip fitting shorts and black sandals.

"Hello..." Elsa sat up fixing her hair. "hi, I'm Elsie Kastet'ut." _Elsa and Elsie how terribly cruel of the sorters. _ "I am Elsa Arendelle business major." "Ah ha sweet! I'm a fine arts major." Elsie said sloppishly leaning back placing her sandals on her bed making Elsa grimace, she could already tell this was going to be a long semester.

"So roomie whatcha wanna do now?" Elsa paused looking at her,"Do?" "Yeah! The TBA house is throwing a welcome back party." Elsa hemmed and hawed over the thought for a moment then her better judgement, "I don't think so, thank you for the offer though." "Oh come on!" Elsie placed her hands on her thin waist how on earth her shorts was holding onto her thin hips.

Elsa sighed, "I don't do parties Elsie." She then busied herself in unpacking trying to drown out her roommates begging for her acquaintance ship.

"Please, Please, Please Elsa! All my friends graduated last year! I'd be there alone! Are you even listening to me?"

Elsa rubbed her temples and looked around their dorm and placing things in their rightful spot for the semester then turned to the grubbing girl, "Fine. I'll go but I am not staying long." Elsie jumped up and grabbed her in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced all the way to the bathroom to change, Elsa sighed mentally kicking herself for being so manipulated and went to change herself into a simple blue sweater with white pants and capris. Elsa looked up and nearly gasped at what Elsie came out wearing, it was short but not to short and in a tea dress style but the colors looked like someone has literally thrown buckets of paint at her.

"It's my hair isn't it? It never stays down!"

"W-What? Oh no its just your dress...it's breathing taking." Elsa blinked giving an easy smile. the other girl smiled," Thanks! You're the first person to say that." Elsa only nodded slightly trying to keep on a friendly face.

Elsie grabbed her wrist and ran to the dreadnought house and walked right in. Instantly Elsa hated it. People were passed out on couched, some playing ping pong off the walls, others were running amuck, and some she truly didn't wish to be involved. "Elsie maybe we should go-Elsie?" she looked all around the eccentric young girl.

_Ah blast it I can't leave her in this. _ Elsa began weaving her way through the crowd looking among the faces of the crowd not seeing a single soul she remembered from the year before, so they were clearly freshmen or exchange students.

"Elsie?" She called over the music getting no reply naturally. _Now why did you think that would work Elsa? _

She kept looking through the crowd of people for the one and only familiar face, not seeing it anywhere, accidently bumping into a rather tall man with black hair and dull green eyes and he did not look happy. "OH I'm so sorry I wasn't looking-" she didn't get to finish her apology as she was pushed to the ground by the large being.

Elsa's eyes widen, she was suddenly struck with a horrid bought of fear and covered her face with her arms as the being stalked towards her lifting her by her collar.

"I don't care if you are a girl you shouldn't have shoved into me like that." But before the first punch could be blown and hand appeared between them.

"Now,Now,Now my goliathan behemoth of a human being I don't think this is such a good idea." The accent was posh and upstanding his hair was an auburn shade and somewhat long. "Get out of this Westergard it don't concern you."

"No it doesn't but it does concern my brother." The red headed gentleman stated . "Ya brother? What does Roland have to do with this girl?" "Why my good man thats his girl." Elsa blinked, never had she heard of this man or his brother but she eventually caught his drift and kept her mouth shut that was until the large fellow looked at her and said, "This true blondie?" Elsa uickly nodded and caught herself as she was dropped, the mysterious man helping her and ushering her, "Come on then let me take you back to my brother." Elsa played along, "Right I was looking for him."

Once out of their sight Elsa sighed deeply,"Thank you...really." "No problem. Names Hans Westergard." "Westergard? As in dean Westergards-" "Son. Thats right." He smiled, his green eyes shimmering slightly in delight. "Well I thank you again." She smiled, "But I need to find my roommate ." "Who is she? I can help you find her? " "Um Elsie...Kastet'ut" " Ah, she went across campus with some pals of mine probably figured you went back to the dorm."

Elsa nearly got angry but pushed it aside, "Well I'll go back to the dorm I guess." "Let me walk you there...it's dark." "Ok...sure I'd like that." She smiled and walks on out not entirely sure why she was allowing this or what was to come but one thing she did know, college parties were a no.

* * *

><p>An Thank you lot for the favorites and follows! I really hope you lot like this chapter and continue to comment and follow :3


End file.
